


A Surprise

by HazeleyeandHermione



Category: Dangan Ronpa, Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: Birthdays, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-06
Updated: 2015-02-06
Packaged: 2018-03-10 17:47:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3298655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HazeleyeandHermione/pseuds/HazeleyeandHermione
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everyone's got a surprise planned for Makoto Naegi's birthday. Fukawa just wants him to be happy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Surprise

Fukawa took a deep breath. She wasn’t one for parties, but today was a special occasion. The thought of large social gatherings made her stomach tie up in a knot. She feared the others would make fun of her for her awkwardness. Nevertheless, she set her long, dusky purple hair into two braids. She had actually bothered to shower for once; that way no one would be able to mock her for her foul scent. She placed her round glasses over her soft colored eyes, adjusting them to comfortably sit upon her long nose. She threw her long skirt on quickly, not wanting to pay any attention to the scars that marked her thighs and has started to put on her shirt when she paused. Perhaps she should dress differently? Maizono had said it would be a nice occasion. Maybe changing things up would make a better impression. It was for his birthday. Makoto Naegi’s birthday was today and she just wanted to make him happy.

He was the only boy who had consistently treated her with kindness. He’d never made fun of her or mocked her for anything she did. Even when she tripped right in front of him on her way to class once, the boy just gave her his hand to pick him up and gathered her books. His smile was a ray of sunshine that illuminated the lives of everyone lucky enough to see it. The authoress had to help make his birthday fantastic.

She fumbled through her closet and pulled out a nice blouse and skirt. It was perhaps the most colorful thing she owned. Her skirt was a bit below knee-length, A-line in shape and a pastel yellow with a brown belt at the waist. Her blouse was a simple white button up with a peter pan collar and short, slightly puffy sleeves. Fukawa slipped on her socks and shoes and looked in the mirror. It wasn’t normal for her to look dressed up like this— she seemed almost… pretty.

She had to remember not to spoil the surprise they’d all been planning for the lucky student. If Fukawa ruined it, no one would ever be able to forgive her. She fiddled with the present she held in her hands. It wasn’t much, but she hoped it’d be something he appreciated.

Naegi sighed. No one had really paid attention to him all day. He wasn’t necessarily sure if it was a sigh of disappointment or relief. While he wasn’t one for large crowds and spotlights, he didn’t want to be so unnoticeable that his own birthday went unnoticed. He checked his phone. Not even his little sister Komaru had sent him a message or called him. They’d all simply… forgotten him and his birthday.

He plopped down on the blue sheets of his bed and stared up at the ceiling. Sadness had begun to sink into his heart. Not one person bothered to say more than a few words to him all day. It was rather disheartening to think that not a single person cared about you. He immediately perked up when he heard a knock on his door, practically jumping up and running to it.

“Hey, Naegi!” Maizono smiled sweetly, her dark blue hair cascading down her shoulders in a slight wave. She was dressed in a little pink dress with some white bows and a little petticoat under the skirt. “I was wondering if you’d like to hang out in the cafeteria. I want to run someone to give their opinion on some song lyrics!”

Naegi looked at her, cocking one of his eyebrows in suspicion but nodded. “Sure, Maizono! I’d love to. I mean, I’m not the best with music, but I wouldn’t mind helping,” he wasn’t exactly the one who was best to discuss music with, but he appreciated being talked to.

“Great!” Maizono smiled softly and ruffled his light brown, already messy hair. “Come on, Naegi! You’re so slow sometimes!”

Naegi looked at the idol and took a deep breath. “So… is there anything you might want to say to me today, Maizono?” he asked, hoping this would strike some sort of memory in his best friend’s mind.

Maizono looked at him in bemusement. “Hmm? No, nothing I can think of. I mean, I don’t think there’s anything important… let’s see, it’s February 5th, right?” Naegi nodded in response as Sayaka continued. “Nope, nothing.”

Naegi sighed. Of course not.

Fukawa had been one of the first people to arrive. It was always so embarrassing, to be one of the only people there. The others who were with her were Asahina, Fujisaki, Kirigiri, and Celes. The latter came to be a surprise, yet she seemed to be everywhere Kirigiri was recently. The cafeteria was set up for the party, pale green balloons on all of the tables and a large cake on the center table.

“You look very nice, Fukawa,” Fujisaki smiled at the authoress. “I like the outfit you’re wearing. It’s very pretty on you!”

Fukawa nodded to her. “T-thank y-y-you… I l-look hideous b-but it’s a-appreciated…” she mumbled under her breath timidly, playing with the fabric of her skirt. People had slowly started to fill in. Even some of the kids from the older classes had come in. Fukawa supposed it was nice to get out of the routine of daily school life.

Mukuro Ikusaba stood outside the cafeteria door, standing guard. She would warn the crowd if she saw Naegi and Maizono coming. As the time ticked closer to the suspected arrival, butterflies fluttered in Fukawa’s stomach. She just wanted Naegi to be happy.

Mukuro knocked on the cafeteria door, signaling that Naegi was close to the door. “Everybody hide!” Asahina giggled, ducking underneath the table.

Naegi had been listening to Maizono’s loud singing all the way to the cafeteria. Yet, despite being in this school for a good while, she managed to still get lost and take a wrong turn. However, they were eventually at the cafeteria door. Naegi looked at the idol and sighed.

“I don’t know, Maizono. I’m not feeling very well, maybe I should just go back to my room…” Naegi told her, still upset that she’d forgotten all about his birthday.

“No, no! You can’t go back to your room! Just, please come to the cafeteria with me. I already dragged you here,” Maizono begged, hands clasped together in desperation.

Naegi nodded. “Okay,” he told her reluctantly. He didn’t want to upset her, after all. Maizono let out a happy squeal and pecked one of his chubby, round cheeks.

Naegi entered the cafeteria, which was oddly dark considering the time of day. When he walked a bit further in, the lights flickered on as his classmates jumped up. “Surprise, Naegi! Happy birthday!” they yelled in unison.

The lucky student’s face lit up in joy. “Thank you, guys!” he smiled. It was such a nice thing for them to do. “You’re all really great!”

The party had started, everyone crowding together in a group in the center of the cafeteria, save for a few people who lay along the walls and corners of the room. Fukawa had been one of the few who had strayed. That was when Naegi approached her.

“Hey, Fukawa,” Naegi smiled at her. “Are you okay? You’re not with the rest of us. DO you not like the party?”

The literary girl shook her head. “N-no, that’s n-n-not it… I’m just n-not one for parties, y-you know? W-what matters is t-that y-you like it.”

Naegi gave a small laugh and awkwardly scratched the back of his head. “Honestly, I’m not the biggest party guy either. I mean, it was really nice for all of you to put this together! I had thought you all forgot my birthday!”

Fukawa’s eyes widened. “W-what? W-we could never f-forget y-your birthday, N-naegi! I w-wouldn’t d-dare allow it!”

Naegi grinned at her. “I was hoping you guys wouldn’t. I really love all of you guys. You mean a lot to me!”

Fukawa looked at him with a small, hardly noticeable smile. “A-all of us? Even s-someone as revolting a-as me?”

Naegi tilted his head in confusion. “Revolting? You’re not revolting at all, Fukawa! I promise! In fact, you’re really smart and pretty and nice! Everyone here is! Well, not everyone is as nice as others, but you get my point.”

She gave a small chuckle and nodded. “Y-yeah, I s-see what you mean… You should r-really r-rejoin your birthday party instead of w-wasting time on m-me.”

The brunet furrowed his brows. “I don’t want to leave the conversation and just rejoin the party. I like talking to you. I mean, it’s nice to talk to you. I like you so I want to talk to you more!”

The other’s eyes gleamed with hope. “Y-you like me?” her voice became light and airy as she spoke, her words practically brimming with joy.

Naegi looked at her, his cheeks becoming tinged with pink. “W-well, I m-mean! I… uh… I…” he stumbled over his words, becoming more and more flustered as he spoke.

Fukawa smiled. “I g-got something f-for you, by the way! S-sorry if you don’t l-like it… I m-mean, it’s w-w-what’s topping the b-best seller l-list right now s-so…” she held out a book, which he took with joy.

“Thank you, Fukawa!” he hugged her as he took the present. “I’d been wanting to read this! How’d you manage to get it autographed?”

Her heart fluttered at the hug. How was it he always managed to make her feel so elated? “W-well, us authors h-h-have connections… d-do you l-like it?”

Naegi flashed her a 100-watt smile. “I love it, Fukawa,” he told her. They merely sat in silence for a while, Makoto grinning like an idiot and Touko flashing a nervous smile.

“I-I’ve g-got something else f-for you too, if y-you w-w-want,” she spoke anxiously, twiddling her thumbs. “U-um, c-close y-your eyes. I-it’s a surprise.”

Naegi nodded and closed his eyes, slightly nervous as what was going to happen. Fukawa nervously bent down slightly and pressed her lips gently against his, before pulling away and shrinking up.

“I’m s-s-so s-s-s-sorry, Naegi!” she told him, whimpering slightly. “I w-won’t do it again! I’m s-sorry!”

The luckster held her hands gently. “Don’t worry, Fukawa. That wasn’t a bad surprise at all,” he told her with a small blush on his face. “Definitely not a bad surprise.”

“Come on, Makoto! You had a girlfriend and you didn’t even let me know?” a voice came from behind them. It was a girl who bore a resemblance to Naegi.

“Komaru! What are you doing here?” he hugged his little sister happily. “I mean, were you allowed here?”

“Of course I was allowed in here. I wasn’t going to miss my big brother’s birthday!” Komaru smiled. “It helps when your friend’s the headmaster’s daughter, you know. By the way, I’m so telling mom about the girlfriend.”

Naegi opened his mouth to protest the fact that she wasn’t his girlfriend, but shrugged and let it be. He just sort of went with the flow of how things went, and went to enjoy the birthday he’d wished for.


End file.
